


i'll be the ghost that haunts ya

by nolongerataintedsorrow



Series: beneath the mask [1]
Category: Gintama, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerataintedsorrow/pseuds/nolongerataintedsorrow
Summary: “Do ya know ‘im?”“Haaa? Why would I know a bald guy named Papi?”“You’re old like 'im, yes!”“Damn it, brat! I’m not old!”He hates that he already knows that when the brat tightens her grip on the handle of her umbrella, when her eyes become lost and wide, that it means she’s thinking of her family. He hates that he’s already growing attached.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki
Series: beneath the mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	i'll be the ghost that haunts ya

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually completed and posted a fanfic in, like, ages, but this has been in my head for a long time. This is **meant** to be part of a series, but I don't exactly have a good track record ajfdksl
> 
> Anyway, I'd love some feedback, and I hope you enjoy!

He calls her a brat, and she calls him an old albino.

This isn’t because they’re friends, or acquaintances, or family; this is because when you’re stuck in the sewers waiting for a raid aboveground to end, dreading the sounds of footsteps and the shake of metal suitcases, it gets old fast whispering “Hey, you!” to each other. Paranoia keeps her from sharing her name, and he’s too petty to divulge in his first, especially since the reason she refuses to share stems from the fact he looks like an old man and that her brother said to never trust old men (their father especially).

Even so, they sit next to each other against the sewer’s grimy wall, and he can’t help but lowly laugh when she tells him things despite her refusal to share her name. Things like her favorite color, and that her Papi told her to wait for him here every time.

(“Do ya know ‘im?”

“Haaa? Why would I know a bald guy named Papi?”

“You’re old like 'im, yes!”

“Damn it, brat! I’m not old!”

He hates that he already knows that when the brat tightens her grip on the handle of her umbrella, when her eyes become lost and wide, that it means she’s thinking of her family. He hates that he’s already growing attached.)

As the hours pass them by, she leans more and more into him, mindful of the red blooming by his ribs. She’s so small and so weak, her eyes fluttering as she fights to stay awake, and he closes his eyes at the whisper of hunger saying that she’d be good to eat - tiny, so tiny, she'd be just a morsel, but it would be enough to heal himself and enough to get through the raid on his own in the state he's in. “Ol’ albino...what’s ya name?” He opens and then rolls his eyes, scratching her dirty scalp gently with his even dirtier hand. A retort is on the tip of his tongue, but what comes out instead is a resigned sigh. “Sakata Gintoki. At your service, I guess.”

She relaxes fully, then, yawning. “Kagura...But ya can call me Gura-san.”

“Like hell will I do that.”

She’s asleep not long after, and he nearly joins her, exhausted, except he hears the splash of footsteps, the shake of metal cases. He tenses slowly, standing and adjusting Kagura so that she’s leaning back into the wall. Aside from a frown forming on her face, the hand twitching and futilely seeking for warmth, she doesn’t stir.

Before they turn the corner, Gintoki is there, a red kagune sluggishly forming into a broad sword around his arm. “Careful,” He smiles wide, showing all of his teeth. It’s not kind. “You’ll wake the brat.” The three of them pause, and the apparent ringleader is already opening her case. “Aah…” Gintoki breathes. The wound at his side _burns_, his insides _twist_, and the sewers go freezing cold from his malice.

“You CCG bastards are never any fun.”

***

When she stirs, it’s not because of the rancid smell of blood, or even that she’s been picked up, but because of the sound of drizzling rain and the splash of bare feet stepping into puddles. Gintoki is holding the child to his chest with utter care, her dirty purple umbrella unfolded and protecting them from this, at least. “Gin-chan?” She yawns, grabbing onto his tattered and ruined clothes with small fists. He hums soothingly as they walk through the ward - deathly silent, every sign of life tucked away for now except them. “The raid’s over. Go back to sleep, brat. We’ll find a place to stay soon.”

Though the warmth she feels is comforting, it is the _we_ that has her doing just that, a small smile forming on her face. It’s always been _you_ or _I_ ever since her mother breathed her last gasp of air, and she can’t help but cling to him all the more tighter.

“‘Kay…Don’t lose my umbrella…”

“Don’t worry kid.” He drawls, eyes focused blankly on the alleyway ahead of them.

“It’ll keep us from the rain for awhile yet.”


End file.
